


Wait for Me

by Aesthetically_Angsty



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Bobby is Not Trevor Wilson, Bobby | Trevor Wilson Defense Squad, Bobby | Trevor Wilson-centric, Character Death, Fluff and Angst, Flynn centric, Ghost!Bobby, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Flynn (Julie and The Phantoms), Multi, No Beta, Suicidal Thoughts, Sunset Curve (Julie and The Phantoms), we die like himbos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:42:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27998433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aesthetically_Angsty/pseuds/Aesthetically_Angsty
Summary: Flynn and Julie figured that if they just played the cd again Flynn could be able to see the guys. They didn’t think another ghost would come.
Relationships: Alex & Bobby | Trevor Wilson & Flynn & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie & Willie, Alex & Bobby | Trevor Wilson & Luke Patterson & Reggie, Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Bobby | Trevor Wilson & Willie, Bobby | Trevor Wilson/Ray Molina/Rose, Flynn & Bobby|Trevor Wilson, Flynn & Julie Molina, Flynn/Carrie Wilson, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 12
Kudos: 115





	1. Chapter 1

Flynn was, to say the least, ecstatic. Ever since Julie and the guys played the Orpheum and defeated this other ghost with the power of friendship, which she was still a little confused by that to be honest, she and Julie had been working on a way for Flynn to be able to see the guys too. One because it’s a lot easier to manage a band that you could actually see, and two because she kind of felt left out. She was glad Julie had music back in her life, it’s all that she’s wanted for the past year, but the guys’ excessive need for practicing and bandmate bonding has been cutting into her one on one time. This is how she found herself sitting in the studio, the guy’s first demo cued up on the cd player, and Julie standing in front of her. 

“Okay, so the guys decided that they would go somewhere else, so that they could be summoned like they were for me. I don’t really understand it, but it was Reggie’s idea so,” she explained trailing off. Flynn nodded. 

“So I’m just gonna press play, and they should just come in screaming?” she asked trying to confirm if that was the plan or not. 

“Yup. I’m really glad we thought of this,” Julie smiled, sitting down.  
“I thought of this, your idea was…” she pulled a face.

“Oh come on it wasn’t that,” she paused for a moment, “okay fine, it was bad.” Flynn shook her head in amusement before putting the cd in the cd player. She was gonna press play, but Mr.Molina popped his head into the studio.

“Hey Juls, I could really use your help with dinner. Is Flynn staying?” Julie turned towards and she nodded. 

“Yeah she’s staying, and I’ll be out in a second,” she answered, and Mr.Molina gave them a thumbs up, before leaving. Julie got up to follow. 

“You can go ahead and press play. It’s not like I need to listen anyway,” she joked, before leaving. Flynn hit the play button, taking in the opening guitar riff. She found herself nodding along as the lyrics started. The song was good, and for a moment she forgot that she was supposed to be expecting three ghost boys to appear in front of her. She covered her ears as screaming interrupted the song, paying no mind to the fact that it did not sound like three people. She did however notice that only one person landed on the ground, and he looked nothing like the boys she knows. His hair was longer, covering his eyes slightly, but a similar shade of black to Reggie’s from what she’s seen. He was wearing all black, but had a pop of color with his suspenders and shoes that were the same shade of bright red. He landed on his feet, something she was sure the others did not do, because they seem like the type, and looked up with his sunglasses on. If she were Julie she would have screamed, but she felt that would be counterproductive. 

“Um, hi,” she said slowly getting off the couch. The new ghost took a look around. 

“Where am I, and who are you?” he asked. 

“I’m Flynn, and I feel like that other question is a long story,” she said.   
“Well, we have time, because apparently,” he blinked over to the other side of the room, and she jumped as he reappeared.

“ I’m a ghost.” 

“Yes apparently you are.”

“Can you at least tell me why you are in our studio?” he asked. She decided to ignore the ‘our’ thinking he meant the other boys, because it was their studio before Julie’s.

“Technically it’s not your studio since it’s 2020 now not, whatever year you’re from.”

“1997, and you’re telling me that I’ve been wherever the fuck that was, fo 23 years?” She nodded. He took another look around. 

“I didn’t think she would add this many plants,” he stated, and she opened her mouth to respond, but Julie came in walking right through the new ghost. 

“Hey, did it work?” 

“No, it didn’t,” she said. 

“That’s okay we can try again,” she was going to agree, but she noticed the new ghost looking at Julie with a certain sadness in his eyes.

“Actually Juls, my mom texted and she needs me home, um raincheck,” she stated. 

“Oh ok, text me later?”

“You know it.” 

Flynn exited the studio hoping that the new ghost was following her, but she didn’t turn to check until she was out of the Molina's way. 

“Um ghost boy,” she called out, and he popped up in front of her. She jumped, and almost reached out to hit him but stopped herself. 

“Okay rule number one, don’t do that,” she scolded. 

“No, rule number one is don't call me ghost boy,” he countered.

“Well, you didn’t tell me your name.”

“It’s Bobby. Bobby Wilson,” he said, and she guessed her face said something she didn’t cause he looked concerned.

“What? Is something wrong?” he asked.

“It’s a part of the long story. Which I will tell you when we get to my house,” she said continuing her walk down the street. He followed. 

“Okay, why didn’t we discuss it there, I mean it is my house and my studio. Or at least was.”

“Yes, it was your house. Now it’s Julie and her family’s, and she can’t see you.”

“Yeah, I realized that when she walked through me. She seems really familiar,” he said that last part more to himself, but Flynn still heard it.

“Is every ghost connected to Julie,” she muttered and he looked at her confused. She brushed him off. 

“Long story, remember,” she said.

“Right, long story,” he sighed, and the rest of the walk was somewhat silent.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby tells Flynn his life story and Flynn tells Bobby what he missed

They made it to her room, which was very much her. It was blue, but the walls were covered in polaroids, magazine clippings, and her pride flag. Her bed, which she was sat on, was in the corner of the room. Bobby was on her window seal. The view wasn’t much, so she was confused by why he was so content staring at it, but she didn’t ask. 

“Okay so, do you want to tell me how you ended up here first, or…” she left the implication up in the open. Bobby turned from the window and shrugged. 

“Sure, but don’t think I don’t know that you’re stalling. I’m allowing you to figure out that long story of yours,” he stated, pointing his finger at her for emphasis. She nodded. 

“Wait, before I start, name?” he asked, and she realized she forgot to introduce herself. 

“Flynn,” she said, with a bit of ease, like it wasn’t weird she was introducing herself to a ghost. 

“Nice, and do you have a last name, or do you just one name it?”  
“I one name it I guess, like Ellen, but we don’t like her,” she explained. 

“Who?”

“Nothing, are you gonna tell me about you or not?”

“Okay, here’s the story of young Bobby Wilson.”

“I think technically you’re still young,”

“Well I’m also dead, so don’t interrupt. I was nothing special until elementary school. That’s when I met my best friend or one of them. Luke. I had seen him in classes, but we didn’t talk until we met at guitar lessons. He was all of the energy I lacked, and I was every bit of cool-headedness he needed, we completed each other,” Bobby sighed, and Flynn made a mental note to be sensitive when telling him about what’s been going on. Obviously, he cared...cares about them.

“Then we met this boy Alex in middle school, and Luke automatically asked if he had any musical talent, and well just his luck he did. From then on Luke was obsessed with the idea of us forming a band, but we didn’t make it official til freshman year.”

“Why freshman year?”

“Luke brought this boy into my-our garage saying he played bass. It was a joke that Luke kidnapped him because he literally brought him off the street the day they met, but he was the cutest thing ever. Reggie, in my opinion is the cutest member of Sunset Curve, but don't tell him I said that,” he laughed and Flynn joined in, but the smile on his face was replaced with a look of melancholy.

“I mean it's not like you could," he continued, "After years of hard work we got the biggest opportunity ever. We were finally playing the Orpheum. After every hard time, and trust me there were a lot, we achieved the one thing we wanted, and then...they,” Bobby let out a shaky breath, and Flynn desperately wanted to hug him, but she couldn’t. 

“They died. They died and left me alone, and I just was so low. I thought everything was over. I never made any other friends, because I didn’t need to. Now they were gone, and my only support system was my grandparents and this random girl I met.” 

“I’m sorry. I, personally, don’t know how you feel, but I can empathize. My best friend, the girl you saw Julie, recently lost her mom and I know she understands,” she tried, and Bobby nodded, wiping his eyes. 

“I was in such a dark place. I hadn’t touched an instrument, I didn’t eat much, and I wasn’t really working with my therapist. Things got better though. The girl and her boyfriend became my closest friends. They were so supportive of my recovery, physically, mentally, and emotionally, but they never replace Alex, Luke, and Reg. I was actually on my way to meet them, when..” he trailed off, but she understood what he meant. 

“I’m glad you found the light in the dark,” she said, and she meant it. She wondered how things would be different if he stayed alive. 

“So, you’re long story?” he said, and she gulped. He just told her his entire sob story, and she’s about to tell him that what he grieved about for 25 years both alive and not isn't completely the truth. Not to mention his support team, which she is sure is Rose and Ray, also have an unhappy ending. She sighed and hoped she could put this in the best way possible.

“What if I told you, everything you just told me is only one side of the story,” she started, and he leaned forward.

“What do you mean?” he asked. 

“ As you know my friend lost her mom. After that, she didn’t play music for a year. Then she finally gets the courage to go into the studio, and she finds your cd. She plays it, and just like you 3 other ghosts came,” she explained, took in his face as he slowly realized the implication she made. 

“They’re here,” he whispered, and she nodded. 

“Yes, but there are some circumstances that affect you, which is why I wanted to tell you here before they came back,” she said and tried not to wince at his discomfort. 

“Okay, what is it?”

“Well, after hearing Julie sing Luke instantly tried to get her to join their band-"

"A very Luke Patterson move," he interjected.

"After they found out that she can make them visible to other people when they play together. She agreed eventually, and Julie and the Phantoms, my name idea, by the way, was born.”

“Okay, so they can play music again and be visible. What does that have to do with me?” he asked, and she rolled her eyes. 

“I’m getting there,” she said annoyed. 

“No you’re stalling again,” he said, and she reached to smack him, but her hand went through him causing him to laugh, and she huffed. 

“Okay, okay stop. Listen this part is important,” he hummed and so she continued, “Well, in their mind, you’re still alive.” His eyes widened, and his breath seemed to be more rapid. 

“But..how..I-,” he couldn’t form a sentence, and she dreaded having to tell him the rest but he needed to know. 

“They think that because this guy, who I guess isn’t really you, stole their music without credit.”

“I would never,” he yelled, and she jumped. 

“I never said you did, but they think you did, and it got them into a lot of trouble with this guy, and a couple of weeks ago they almost got erased from existence,” she blurted out. 

“So, you’re saying that because they honestly believed I would betray them, they almost got their souls erased?” He recalled, his tone asking for clarification, but she didn’t know what to say so she nodded. 

“Um, I,” he let out a shaky breath again, “I need to clear my head. Don’t come looking for me, and please don’t tell the guys or your friend about me, at least not yet,” he said softly before poofing out. Flynn was now alone in her room, mentally scolding herself. She just hopes he doesn’t find out the thing she didn’t get to say alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Bobby meets Willie...
> 
> Come bully me on tumblr: @sunset-bobby


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He stood up and looked towards the person who knocked him over. Then everything felt like slow motion, and he swore he heard music. The guy looked up from his board. Hair tossed behind, giving him this messy look, and Bobby thought he had ascended right there on the sidewalk. His board was pretty cool too, but the hot guy just rammed him into the ground so he wasn’t really thinking about skating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop Whoop I'm back....I hope you guys like this,

He doesn’t know what he expected when he came back as a ghost, but it wasn’t this. After he disapparates from Flynn’s place, he finds himself walking along the Hollywood walk of fame. He passes through people, watching as tourists interact with friends and family, and he can’t help but long for that connection he used to have. He stops behind one couple, while they check the photo they just took, with a character he was not, and the next thing he knows he’s on the ground. 

“What the fuck,” he groaned and sat up. 

“Ah dude, you dinged my board,” the other person called out. He stood up and looked towards the person who knocked him over. Then everything felt like slow motion, and he swore he heard music. The guy looked up from his board. Hair tossed behind, giving him this messy look, and Bobby thought he had ascended right there on the sidewalk. His board was pretty cool too, but the hot guy just rammed him into the ground so he wasn’t really thinking about skating.

“You-uh ran me over,” he stuttered, trying to compose himself. 

“Oh, yea so sorry about that. I thought you were a lifer,” he told him.

“A lifer?” he questioned. 

“Oh, that’s what we call lifers. You’re new to this whole ghost thing huh?” he asked, and Bobby nodded. 

“Uh, yeah I’m Bobby by the way,” he held out his hand. 

“Willie,” the skater said, shaking his hand. 

“Do you mind if I ask you some questions, I mean it is literally my first day?” 

“Yeah dude,” Willie nodded smiling, and if he still had a heart Bobby could have sworn it would be beating out of his chest.

“Okay, I know they can like, walk through us, but I don’t want to start ranting about my afterlife troubles in the middle of the sidewalk,” he said, chuckling slightly. 

“Oh no worries man, I know a spot,” he reassured him. Bobby stepped to the side gesturing for Willie to go ahead. 

“Well then Wheels, show me the way.” Willie smiled fondly.

“Okay but you have to keep up,” he said before skating away, and Bobby ran after him. 

“You know this would be easier if I had a board,” he called out. 

“Aw but you’re doing well with running,” Willie teased. When he finally caught up, the other boy stopped skating and walked together. 

“Okay, so what do you want to know?”

“Is everything an answer? A lot has happened in the past 3 hours I've been a ghost, that I’m not sure is completely normal,” he explained. 

“You’ve only been a ghost for 3 hours and you’re already having problems?” 

“Yeah I have a gift at finding problems in short amounts of time,” he joked, and Willie laughed, and Bobby mentally cursed. There was no way he was going to have a crisis over a strange ghost, he’d like to believe he is more emotionally stable than this. He turned to look at the other guy, and the next thing he knew he was in a trash bin, and Willie was still laughing. 

“How does that happen,” he said in between laughs, and Bobby’s face was bright red. 

“Stop laughing wheels,” he said standing up. 

“Oh no this is gonna be with you forever Bin,” Willie replied, and just like the spell had worn off.

“No, oh I hate you,” he said but it lacked all malice. 

“No, you don’t Bin. I think this was a start to a beautiful friendship.” He held out a hand to help Bobby up, which he took graciously.

“Gosh, how did that even happen. I mean aren’t we supposed to be invisible. There is a lifer?” Willie nods letting him know that’s the right word, “that can see me. How does that work.”

“You know this isn’t the first time I’ve heard this. I actually met these ghosts a couple of months ago that could be seen by lifers,” he explained. 

“Was one of them named Luke?” he asked. 

“Yeah actually, Luke, Reggie, and Alex. They can be seen with this lifer, Julie, and they actually have a band together and played the Orpheum a few weeks ago,” he explained, and Bobby felt like he was hit with a ton of bricks. They played the Orpheum. Bobby hasn’t touched his instrument in 25 years, but they played the Orpheum. 

“Yeah, Flynn told me about that. Apparently, they were trying to see if she could see the guys and she got stuck me instead,” he confessed. 

“Oh, so you’re- but they said-,” Wilie kept starting, trying to figure it out. 

“Yeah, apparently, they think I’m someone else, and that led to them getting their souls erased,” he explained sadly, “I just don’t know how they could think I’d betray them.”

“Hey, man it probably wasn’t like that, and if anyone is to blame about the soul thing it’s me,” Willie replied softly, and Bobby gave him a confused look. 

“Alex brought them to me and asked if I knew someone that could make them visible to confront, who they think is you, and so I took them to my boss, and well the souls thing happened,” he admitted, and Bobby pulled him into a side hug. 

“That’s not your fault, you didn’t know, and your boss sounds like a complete ass,” he said, and Willie chuckled. 

“Believe me I know. Caleb owns my souls.”

“C-Caleb?” Bobby asked. He had not heard that name since he first passed. The man came and talked to him in the darkroom only to leave him after he refused his offer. He didn’t think he’d hear from again, but hearing the chaos he has caused for his friends, old and new, he’s glad he refused when he did, but there was something in the back of his head that said more trouble was to come. 

“Yeah, uh he’s this ghost who runs the Hollywood ghost club he-,” he was cut off by the beeping of his watch, “Crap I’m gonna be late.”

“Hot date?” Bobby smirked, as Willie frantically fastened his helmet. 

“Uh well, yeah, you could say that,” he flushed in response. Bobby looked him over, smirk still present on his face. 

“Well you wouldn’t want to keep Alex waiting,” he told him nonchalantly. 

“How did-”

“Sunset Curve third eye. Also, Alex always had great taste in guys,” he winked, and Willie laughed slightly. 

“I’ll see you later Bin,” he said. 

“You too, Wheels, and can you not tell the guys I’m here. I don’t think I’m ready.”

“Of course,” he promised, before skating off down the sidewalk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always kudos and comments are appreciated.  
> Come bully me on Tumblr: @sunset-bobby

**Author's Note:**

> I did I finally started it
> 
> come bully me on tumblr: @sunset-bobby


End file.
